1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photosensitive polysiloxane composition and a thin film and device formed by the aforementioned photosensitive polysiloxane composition. The thin film is a planarization film of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate in a liquid crystal display element or organic light-emitting display device, an interlayer insulating film or an overcoat of a core material or a protective material in a waveguide. More particularly, the invention is to provide a photosensitive polysiloxane composition having excellent surface flatness and high tapered angle of a pattern after exposing and developing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of the semiconductor industry, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic electro-luminescence displays (OELDs), with the size reduction, the demand of the miniaturization of the pattern(s) in the photolithography process is increased. Generally, the miniaturized pattern is formed by exposing and developing a positive photosensitive composition having high resolution and high photosensitivity; wherein, a positive photosensitive composition using a polysiloxane as the main component has become the mainstream in this field.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-107529 discloses a photosensitive composition for a curing film of a high degree of transparency. The photosensitive composition uses a polysiloxane comprising oxetanyl or succinic anhydride groups, which forms a hydrophilic structure through a ring-opening reaction in a copolymerization. Although the photosensitive composition has high solubility in a weak alkaline developer, the poor flatness of the surface and low tapered angle of a pattern of the photosensitive composition can not be accepted in this field.
Therefore, a photosensitive polysiloxane composition that enhancing the surface flatness, tapered angle of a pattern and transparency at the same time is a target remained to be achieved.